tf2rpfandomcom-20200215-history
Kai
Player: 'Lychee *'Name: 'Kai *'Meaning: Willow Tree *'Nicknames: '''Girlhair (By Felix), Apache Chief (By Dennis) *'Playlist: Here' *'Gender: Male *'Sexuality: '''Gay *'Age: '27 *'Nationality: 'Native American *'Build: 'Somewhat muscular *'Height: '6'1" *'Weight: '195 lb. *'Team: RED *'Job Class:' Demoman *'Current Load-Out: '''Standard grenade launcher, Scottish Resistance, Tomahawk (Bottle equivalent) *'Parents:' Tahoma and Maria Kai (Currently separated) *'Siblings:' Older sisters,' Nina Kai and Winona Vasquez *'''Offspring: haaahahahaha nope Personality Kai is often temperamental and stubborn, sometimes impulsive to act on anger and grudges. His actions are often ruled by his emotions, though he is capable of self control when necessary. (He won't like doing it though.) He finds it difficult to trust others, but when he's developed trust for someone he will give them his complete loyalty. He's dedicated to his job as a defense class very seriously, guarding both the capture pont and his team mates. He's actually quite willing to take the bullet for someone else, and as a result he's gotten used to respawning to the point where it barely makes him sick. History He grew upon on a Navajo reservation in Black Mesa, Arizona. His father was a loan shark and his mother taught math in rez schools. He didn't have a good relationship with his father and he was eager to leave the reservation, so he enrolled in a standard university as soon as he graduated high school. He intended to become a chemist but only got about two semesters in before slacking off and neglecting his studies to run around with his friends. His group of friends most often entertained themselves with vandalism and and other petty crimes. But they never meant to hurt anyone. In their last big scheme they made their own bombs to set off in what was supposed to be an abandoned laboratory. They didn't find out that there were still a few people still in the building until they had set up all of the explosives. The explosives were detonated by accident, killing three laboratory employees and one of the delinquents. They were all arrested immediately afterwards. Kai kept silent during the interrogation, thinking his companions would do the same, but everyone else in the group blamed each other and in the end the consensus was that Kai was the one who engineered the whole scheme and he was given the most harsh sentence - Life in prison. He spent 5 years in the Pen before his father was convinced to and capable of bailing him out. With some bribing the prison he was kept in suddenly became willing to place him in an alternative location to carry out the rest of his sentence - Teufort, and later Dustbowl. After arranging this transfer, his father disowned him completely. His father's initial bribe was not enough to compensate for such a breach of conduct, for a prison administrator to release a prisoner even if to a desert wasteland. Kai was settled with a massive debt for this - and it was doubled when the group moved to Dustbowl. Strengths & Weaknesses *Strengths : -Protective of team mates : -Good with strategic use of sticky bombs : -Keen instincts : -Amazing hair *Weaknesses : -Impulsive : -Little sense of self preservation : -Not so great at dodging : -Saying his first name aloud will destroy his power Relationships *RED : -Julian: Closest friend on red, very protective : -Chad: Pretty good friends. : -Johnny: >B( *BLU : -Connie: Were friends, then bitter enemies, and then friends again. : -Felix: Hates his guts : -Asher: Out for his blood MISC - His first name is Shilah, but this is a secret known by very few on base. - His sister Nina is an administrator's assistant on another base. : Category:Red Category:Characters Category:Kai Category:Demoman